Strigoi
Strigoi are vampires that distinguish from moroi in many ways. They are undead, immortal, and are made as opposed to born. Characters Humans, Dhampirs and Moroi can be turned forcibly into Strigoi. There is one way to forcibly make a Strigoi: If a Strigoi drinks blood from his or her victim and then forces that person to drink Strigoi blood then he or she becomes a Strigoi. The way to willingly become Strigoi is by choice, but only a choice to the Moroi. If a Moroi purposefully kills another person while feeding then that Moroi turns Strigoi, loses his or her magical ability, can no longer go into the sunlight, and cannot walk upon holy grounds. Their skin is paler than a Moroi's. They have red rings around the pupils and razor-sharp fangs. Attributes Strigoi are stronger than dhampirs and Moroi and incredibly fast. A Strigoi's strength and immortality stemming from their diet of Moroi blood; It is Moroi blood that makes them so powerful. Newly changed Strigoi can still pose as threat with their great strength. Strigoi are strong and fast enough to swiftly snap the necks others if their victims don't take notice of them. Most of the younger novices are too inexperienced and often make mistakes, involving them underestimating Strigoi. Mason's death was an example. Trying to save Rose's life, he rushes in and the Strigoi easily stops him, snapping his neck right after. Mostly exceedingly well trained novices and guardians are the ones that can hope to match or even defeat a Strigoi. The senses they have are very acute, much more accurate than those of a Dhampirs or a Morois, making it very difficult for even the most experienced of guardians to sneak up on them. The bite of a Strigoi gives the victim an even greater high then that of a Moroi because of the endorphins in their bite being different and more potent. A Strigoi's movements are noticeably graceful. When a Strigoi is first made, they are awkward with their new levels of strength and speed but as time goes by, they become accustomed to their enhanced abilities and become even more deadly. Abilities *'Supernatural Healing Factor '- Strigoi heal and recover near instantly from any injury besides a silver stake in their heart, decapitation or being burned by fire or sunlight. Blood can make recovery even faster and easier. *'Immortality' - Strigoi are unable to be killed by natural causes (e.g. age, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) except by staking them in the heart with a silver stake, fire, sunlight or decapitated. *'Superior Senses':' '''They can see, taste, touch, and hear better than moroi and dhampirs. *'Night vision''' - They can see clearly in darkness. *'Darkness Adaptation' - Strigoi don't walk in daytime, sunlight kills them. * Superior Strength '- Strigoi are significantly stronger and more fit than dhampir or moroi. A single strigoi can brutally beat even a well-trained dhampir into submission. *'Oxygen Independence - While strigoi cannot die from suffocation, they still require oxygen and will lose consciousness if deprived of oxygen for too long. *'Superior Endurance' - Strigoi can maintain physical performance longer than Dhampir and Moroi and not be greatly fazed by attacks. *'Superior Speed' - Strigoi are faster than dhampirs and moroi. They can easily catch up to their moroi, dhampir, or human prey. *'Enhanced Bite - '''Strigoi have an animalistic bite and jaw strength that allows them to shred and rend flesh. *'Pain Tolerance''' - Strigoi can feel pain, though the older and more powerful they are the higher their pain tolerance. Strigoi have the ability to heal from any injury within seconds *'Vampirization' - Strigoi can make a human, Dhampir, or Moroi into another of their kind if any one drinks any amount of their blood, usually by force. Moroi can turn themselves into Strigoi by killing or draining their victim when they feed. *'Heightened compulsion' - Strigoi can control the minds of humans, Dhampir and Moroi to an extent. *'Species detection '- With ease they are able to distinguish Strigoi dhampir, Moroi, the witch and ordinary people. Dhampirs although look almost as people it with ease are staying recognised by Strigoi via Enhanced Vision and Enhanced Smell. *'Supernatural Beauty' - Transformed Strigoi become extremely beautiful. How physically appealing their prey finds them is determined by how desirable they were as humans themselves. If an already attractive human were to be transformed, their physical beauty would be "beyond breathtaking" for example Dimitri. If they were of average interest, their attractiveness would be lower, but still stunningly beautiful. Strigoi is deathly pale and he/she has snow-white teeth. His/her skin is astonishingly smooth and perfect. For example Natalie as a Strigoi was breathtakingly comely with hypnotizing eyes and red lips. Dimitri as a dhampir is very handsome, after transformation to Strigoi he came most beautiful male Strigoi in the world. Weaknesses *'Sunlight' - Strigoi burn when they are in direct sunlight. In movie adaptation Rosemarie has a flashlight with UV light which causes the eyes to hurt. *'Religious Symbols '- Strigoi hate religion, holy water, saint cross and churches. They can't go to church and blessed earth. * Silver Stake - The weapon damages Strigoi's heart and kills him/her. A silver stake which has spirit magic can transform Strigoi back into their original form. A cut from a silver stake will cause them immense pain and has been described as feeling like acid poured on their skin * Fire - Fire is one of the 3 ways to kill a Strigoi, therefore they tend to avoid it, for fear of losing their immortality. Diet A Strigoi's thirst for blood is stronger then a Moroi's is for human blood, but can be satiated with human, Dhampir or Moroi blood. Moroi blood however is what they truly crave and desire the most since it is Moroi blood that gives them more power and satisfaction than others. Death There are only four ways a Strigoi can die: *Sunlight * A Silver stake through the heart *Decapitation *Setting the Strigoi ablaze with deadly fire Saving a Strigoi There is only one known way to save a Strigoi from their evil, unnatural state. A Silver stake must be charmed with Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. Then, a spirit user must charm the stake with Spirit. Being the only Moroi that can "create life" with their magic, the Moroi who charmed the stake with spirit must stake the Strigoi right through that heart, just as a normal staking. But, instead of death, there is life reborn. Known Strigoi Dead Strigoi Killed By: Dimitri Belikov *Six Strigoi *Natalie Dashkov† *Nathan† *Donovan † Killed By: Rosemarie Hathaway *Isaiah †''- Frostbite *Elena †-''Frostbite *Galina † ''-''Blood Promise * a lot of strigoi in school battle †''-''Shadow kissed * many strigoi when with unpromised Dhampirs † ''-''Blood Promise Killed By Unknown *Lucas Ozera † *Moira Ozera† Killed By Eddie Castile *Jacqueline † *Dawn † Saved Strigoi Saved By Vasilisa Dragomir *Dimitri Belikov Saved By Robert Doru *Lee Donahue† *Sonya Karp "Alive" Strigoi *Boris *Marlen Saved by Nina Sinclair *Olive Sinclair